


Ровена Рейвенкло в пальто

by Mecc, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Magic History, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, Humor, Tragedy/Comedy, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Как Панси Паркинсон вляпалась в историю. Историю Хогвартса.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Pansy Parkinson, Helga Hufflepuff/Salazar Slytherin
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Ровена Рейвенкло в пальто

Конечно же, Панси жутко испугалась, когда Тёмный лорд выставил свой ультиматум. 

Но будь она храброй, её бы распределили в Гриффиндор, не так ли? 

И вот теперь весь Слизерин по её вине сидел под замком в подземельях, однокурсники поглядывали косо, но хоть ничего не говорили; старшие ломали дверь, младшие дрожали, до сих пор под впечатлением от той самой речи; а Панси задним умом отчётливо понимала, что ей стоило промолчать.

Но будь она смышлёной, её распределили бы, знаете ли, в Рейвенкло.

Когда дверь поддалась, началась жуткая неразбериха и давка среди тех, кто хотел непременно поучаствовать в битве или покинуть место боевых действий. Первого Панси не жаждала, однако второе казалось довольно соблазнительным: хоть здесь, в подземельях, и было всяко безопаснее, чем наверху, но явно не настолько, как в нескольких десятках миль от замка. Ей в голову пришла мысль, что, может быть, удастся незаметно выскользнуть и убраться куда подальше. Конечно, делать это в одиночку не стоило (мы помним про Гриффиндор, верно?), вот только попытки найти в неразберихе Драко и его телохранителей (достаточно больших и наивных, чтобы за ними спрятаться от шального заклинания в случае чего) оказались тщетны.

Засранец самым наглым образом бросил её одну, а больше ни с кем из однокурсников она не поддерживала даже иллюзии приятельских отношений. 

Что ж, они оба были не из Хаффлпаффа, со всеми вытекающими. 

Как сильная и независимая женщина, Панси решила спасаться самостоятельно. Хотя не то чтобы у неё был выбор: стены потряхивало всё чаще, взрывы становились всё громче, а каменная пыль сыпалась с потолка уже просто безостановочно.

Каким-то чудом ей удалось выбраться наружу, не повстречав в коридорах ни единой живой души, но на этом везение категорически закончилось: проскользнув во двор, она попала в самую гущу схватки и первым же делом нарвалась на залп из выщербленных неизвестным взрывным заклинанием осколков каменной кладки.

Похоже, один из кусков попал в голову и что-то серьёзно нарушил у неё в мозгах. А как иначе объяснить тот факт, что осознала себя Панси в Запретном лесу? Слава Мерлину, одна и даже почти не пострадавшая (если не считать выпавшего из памяти куска о том, как тут оказалась), только малость запылённая, но чистящее заклинание легко решило эту проблему.

Она как раз вспоминала защитные заклинания (трижды клятый Запретный лес, серьёзно, какого драккла она сюда полезла?) и в какой стороне Хогсмид, а также раздумывала, стоило ли там сейчас появляться, когда кусты перед ней раздвинулись, и из них бесшумно вышел незнакомый детина внушительных габаритов.

Больше всего он походил на кого-то, кого взяли бы на место лесника взамен Хагрида. Разве что грива волос не такая спутанная (и довольно приятного рыже-каштанового оттенка), да борода покороче и заплетена в небрежную косицу. У него даже палочки не было, только грубый узловатый посох, на который он опирался. 

Точно не пожиратель, но это мог быть один из егерей, туда какой только сброд не принимали. Панси наставила на него палочку — уж что-что, а инстинкт самосохранения у слизеринцев развит прекрасно — и спросила:

— Всё закончилось?

— Всё только начинается, — он улыбнулся с нездоровым энтузиазмом. И поди пойми: то ли ему нравится смертоубийство (и сражение за Хогвартс плавно перетекло в свальную битву всех против всех по всей Англии), то ли это какой-то странный намёк, который Панси не в силах была понять (не забываем: не Рейвенкло; может, на этот раз оно и к лучшему), то ли радость от предвкушения тысяч лет чистокровной власти (ну, знаете, фанатики такие фанатики).

Панси, в отличие от того же Драко, на ошибках учиться умела, по крайней мере, она так думала, поэтому уточнять, что имелось в виду, поостереглась и рассудила следующим образом: при почти любом исходе убить её не должны. Чистокровные (и их сторонники) — так как она своя, грязнокровки — так как массовые убийства, особенно при отсутствии у противника желания пуляться направо и налево Авадой, не их метод; максимум снова запрут.

— Ты кто? — спросил тем временем детина с почти очаровательной непосредственностью. Видать, успел заскучать, пока она соображала.

— Ровена Рейвенкло в пальто! — фыркнула Панси и демонстративно потёрла значок старосты на зелёном лацкане мантии. — А то по мне не видно.

Может, она сказала так из вредности, может, подсознательно пыталась компенсировать. Кто знает. Он покосился не то на значок, не то на её грудь. Скорее второе, потому что залип надолго и рассматривал не меньше минуты, а что такого интересного может быть в значке? 

— Кхм-кхм! — Панси старательно изобразила Амбридж.

— Ну, у нас тут места дикие, — сказал он с некоторым смущением, наконец подняв взгляд. Глаза у него оказались тёмно-синие, пронзительные. — А я Годрик, Годрик Гриффиндор, приятно познакомиться, Ровена.

— А Салазара Слизерина и Хельгу Хаффлпафф ты где потерял? — подколола его Панси уже довольно мирно и опустила палочку. Он был забавный и больше не казался ей опасным.

— На опушке, — вполне серьёзно ответил «Годрик», в задумчивости почесав густую гриву, и неуверенно махнул рукой. — Где-то там.

— Ну да, конечно, — с улыбкой закатила глаза Панси. — А в какой стороне школа?

Наверное, не стоило спрашивать у него совета по части направления, раз он не был уверен даже насчёт своих приятелей, но… ау, всего полчаса назад она предложила выдать Поттера Тёмному лорду. При всём честном народе. Не Рейвенкло.

— Школа? — переспросил «Годрик», вновь покосившись на её грудь. Панси сделала вид, что не заметила, но в глубине души самую малость возгордилась. Раньше парни при виде неё (или её части, пусть даже самой выдающейся) нить разговора не теряли.

— Школа чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, — пояснила она терпеливо.

— Мы её ещё не построили, но если вспомнить схему, то ты сейчас где-то в районе внутреннего дворика, одного из трёх. 

— Большого восточного, — на автомате уточнила Панси — именно его она помнила последним — и, проигнорировав радостное кивание со стороны «Годрика», тут же встрепенулась: — Погоди, как это не построили?!

— Только начали размечать место и расчищать площадку, — он словно бы оправдывался. — На самом деле мы даже опережаем график. 

От злости у неё затряслись руки. 

— Ты надо мной издеваешься? — Панси вновь наставила на него палочку.

— Да нет же, я не стал бы, — запротестовал «Годрик», но она ему не поверила, потому что именно это он и делал прямо сейчас. С самой наглой мордой. — Может, ты перепутала год? С провидицами это часто бывает. Вот моя матушка, земля ей пухом…

Шутка излишне затянулась и перестала быть смешной. Панси схватилась за голову и, чтобы не слушать дальше этот бред, в сердцах воскликнула:

— Нет! Хватит! Мерлин!

— Где? — предвкушающе заозирался «Годрик», однако, так никого и не углядев, продолжил: — Ты его знаешь? Мы отправили ему письмо с приглашением, но он даже не ответил, и мы решили, что ему не интересно. Ну да, в его-то возрасте… Так ты, наверное, его ученица? Это он тебя послал? М-м-м! М-м-м? М-м-м… М-м-м!!!

Если бы в этот момент кто-то спросил Панси, какое её любимое заклинание, ответ был бы однозначным. И все на свете чары для завивки ресниц бессильно отступили перед возможностью заткнуть одного полоумного шутника.

Она шумно дышала, закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть, как «Годрик» размахивал руками (кажется, в нездоровом восторге, если судить по выражению лица), про себя считала до десяти и обратно и пыталась мыслить логически.

Но где логика и где Панси?

— Хотя бы из леса ты меня вывести сможешь? — простонала она в отчаянии и язвительно добавила: — Хогсмид-то построили намного раньше.

«Годрик» молчал, а когда Панси опасливо приоткрыла один глаз, демонстративно попытался ответить, но из его рта не вылетело ни звука. Да, точно. Не Рейве… к кельпи. Она сняла с него заклинание.

— Будет тебе Хогсмид, — он, кажется, ничуть не обиделся. Не повезло, конечно, наткнуться на психа, но хоть оказался не буйным. — А Хогвартс правда ещё не построен. Если тебе так срочно, можешь нам помочь, Ровена, — «Годрик» имел наглость ей подмигнуть. — Тогда выйдет всяко быстрее.

— Мантикору тебе в… — скрипнула зубами Панси, и у неё нервически дёрнулся глаз. «Годрик» почему-то просиял. — Не важно… веди уже.

***

Однако привёл он её совсем не в Хогсмид, а на опушку Запретного леса, где у костра обнаружилась престранная парочка: вьюноша бледный и чахлый (серьёзно, его, кажется, мог унести даже легчайший порыв ветра) со взором горящим что-то тщательно вычерчивал тонким прутиком на расчищенном от травы пятачке голой земли, а рослая девица, очевидно родственной «Годрику» внешности, только блондинка (с волосами чуть не до земли, вида «сдохни от зависти, всяка мимопроходящая») суетилась у подвешенного над огнём нескромных размеров котелка, из которого строго вертикально обильно валил густой лазоревый дым.

Возмутиться Панси не успела: оглядев поляну, её горе-провожатый со скорбным воплем метнулся к котлу.

— Я этого кролика час ловил! — возопил он с такой обидой, что даже чёрствое слизеринское сердце Панси Паркинсон готово было дрогнуть. Но в итоге не дрогнуло. Может быть, его у неё просто не было.

— А я его уже два часа готовлю, — флегматично отозвалась девица, сноровисто орудуя черпаком.

Вьюнош — с потрясающим хладнокровием, граничившим с аутизмом — происходящее игнорировал.

— Да я ушёл только минут двадцать назад! — возмутился «Годрик».

— Не придирайся к мелочам, — девица наконец-то оторвалась от котла и, заметив Панси, приветливо улыбнулась.

— Я не придираюсь, но ты ведь не просто не умеешь готовить, Хэли, у тебя из любых ингредиентов получается яд! Ты таки хочешь нашей смерти?

— Не слушай его. Он у нас маленько с придурью, — проигнорировала разорявшегося «Годрика» Хэли. — Матушка, земля ей пухом, роняла бедняжку слишком часто. И всё на голову, такое горе.

В это Панси готова была поверить, однако есть её стряпню всё же зареклась. Просто на всякий случай.

— Знакомьтесь, это Ровена, — представил её на полном серьёзе «Годрик». — Ровена, это моя сестра Хэли и наш друг Сэл. Он не слишком общительный, но я почти уверен, что он всё же умеет разговаривать. 

Тот никак на это не отреагировал.

— Не знаю, что там насчёт отваги, но слабоумие налицо, — пробормотала Панси едва слышно и решила попытать удачи с вроде бы более вменяемой — и точно волшебницей, раз она варила зелье — Хэли, раз уж с Хогсмидом «Годрик» её обманул.

— Приятно познакомиться. Хэли, мне очень нужно в Хогвартс. 

— Но мы его ещё не построили, — пожала плечами та и вернулась к помешиванию варева в своём котле.

Это у них что, семейное? Панси лишь в последний момент удержала рвавшиеся с языка слова. Слизерин — это умение приспосабливаться и использовать обстоятельства себе на пользу, а тихие сумасшедшие хороши тем, что они тихие. А если они не тихие, их тем более лучше не злить.

— Тогда мне очень нужно в Хогсмид, — выговорила она с фальшивой улыбкой. Может, Хэли или блаженный задохлик всё-таки помогут ей в этом вопросе. В отличие от «Годрика».

— Ой, точно! — последний дважды хлопнул в ладоши, и серо-буро-малиновая тряпка, валявшаяся неподалёку от него на краю расчищенного под «чертежи» пятачка земли и ранее принятая ей за половую, встряхнулась, распрямилась, а затем повисла в футе от земли. Панси с большим трудом идентифицировала довольно потрёпанный, но вроде бы исправный ковёр-самолёт. — Прошу.

В тот момент ей было абсолютно наплевать, что они запрещены в Англии, — подумаешь, штраф, — а мантию, так и быть, потом можно ещё разок отчистить, когда она окажется в безопасности, подальше от всяких там битв и ненормальных психов.

***

Обычно говорят, что раньше всё было лучше: и трава зеленее, и маги сильнее, и самые интересные заклинания никто не запрещал. Панси жила в прошлом вот уже неделю и могла ответственно заявить: врут, раньше было хуже — вот прям сильно хуже, — а не запрещали ничего по большей части потому, что запрещать было особо-то и нечего.

И Хогвартс действительно ещё не построили. 

Даже древнего и благородного рода Паркинсонов ещё не существовало, что в значительной степени разочаровывало и опровергало утверждения о его якобы древности. Меньше тысячи лет — это как-то несерьёзно.

Единственное, что действительно было лучше, — это люди. 

Местные были до неприличия дружелюбны, гостеприимны, наивно-невежественны — но вместе с тем не испорчены гуманизмом — и носили её на руках. Буквально, без шуток, почти неделю! В результате того, что она показала им заклятие Репаро. Перестали только после обещания больше ничего не показывать, если не прекратят. 

С тех пор она за проживание и еду платила натурой, то есть натуральным обменом магических услуг. И хоть первого трактирщика, который это предложил, Панси, не сообразив, что на самом деле он не имел в виду ничего плохого, а здесь и сейчас это распространённая практика, прокляла так, что потом неделю расколдовывала, но происшествие лишь добавило ей авторитета, даже несмотря на то, что Панси не знала самых элементарных вещей и попадала в неловкое положение раз по десять за день, особенно поначалу. Любой нормальный человек давно что-нибудь заподозрил бы, но Годрик считал — и убедил остальных, — что всё из-за «пророческого дара», и лишь умилялся тому, насколько она не от мира сего, да постоянно исправлял её косяки, изображая наседку.

Панси скрипела зубами и через силу благодарила его за помощь.

Хельга наблюдала за этим всем и тоже умилялась, но уже Годрику.

Салазару было просто всё равно. Но ему в этой жизни было не плевать только на Хельгу и свои эксперименты. 

И они поголовно использовали посохи, эту древность! Хотя, справедливости ради, вокруг неё ведь была одна сплошная древность. Либо вывеска Олливандера безбожно врала — и Панси склонялась к этому варианту, — либо его предки не были местными, но итог один: никаких палочек.

Да и великие основатели при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались совсем не тем, что ей раньше представлялось.

Годрик Гриффиндор. Реально же, самый настоящий Годрик Гриффиндор. Хочешь — потрогай, хочешь — ущипни, хочешь — спроси что-нибудь (но он ведь обязательно ответит, так что лучше не надо!), хочешь… да что угодно! Ладно, почти: драккла с два ты от него отвяжешься, даже если очень захочешь; но он хоть полезный во многих отношениях. Вроде бы неплохо, но за то, что с его подачи её теперь всякий звал «блаженной», Панси хотелось долбануть придурка метлой по голове, вот только мётлы ещё не изобрели… Да, она знала, что значение и этого слова со временем тоже изменилось, но наплевать.

Салазар Слизерин. Великий основатель лучшего в мире факультета. Живая легенда. Шок и трепет. В реальности Слизерина хотелось… забыть. Как страшный сон. На могущественного тёмного мага замшелый ботаник-подкаблучник тянул не больше, чем сама она — на Ровену Рейвенкло, которой Панси с длинного — и без костей — языка Гриффиндора считали местные. Она всё ждала, когда появится настоящая и превратит её в дождевого червяка за наглость. Тупой Годрик не понял шутку, а страдать ей. Это ведь была просто шутка. Пусть и не самая умная, но она же не Рейве… тьфу ты. Ладно, о ней.

Ровена Рейвенкло. Шляется не пойми где, припрётся не пойми когда. Если вообще припрётся. Пикси знают, что тогда будет.

Хельга Хаффлпафф. Единственный адекватный человек в этой богадельне. 

Только из симпатии к ней — как к единственной, кто не посрамил и оправдал — Панси ввязалась в эту их стройку века. Серьёзно, без тех элементарных заклинаний, которым она их научила, они промаялись бы несколько десятков лет, не меньше. На это было просто больно смотреть.

С её неоценимой помощью они управились всего за три года.

***

Панси не особенно понимала, чему именно Хельга, Годрик и Салазар собирались учить других, когда сами знали всего два с половиной десятка заклинаний на троих. Это если округлить. Ладно-ладно, уже где-то в полтора раза больше после её вмешательства, но всё ещё смехотворно мало.

На фоне местных школьная программа Панси, которую она изучала пусть без особого фанатизма — но ведь изучала же, — смотрелась просто революционно. Более того, это же готовый шаблон, который они могли использовать. 

Ну… могли бы… не забывай Панси девять десятых изученной теории и половину практических умений каждый раз, стоило ей только получить отметку за экзамен.

Слабая надежда на настоящую Ровену Рейвенкло, которая упорно не спешила появляться, угасла окончательно. Наверняка обиделась, что кто-то представился её именем, а Панси теперь расхлёбывать. В теории времени она ориентировалась прискорбно слабо, но про парадоксы вспомнила — и додумала, а потом накрутила себя — достаточно, чтобы плохо спать по ночам от страха внезапно самоуничтожиться или вызвать коллапс всей линии времени, неудачно взмахнув рукой.

И у неё даже был план, как всё исправить. Но мы помним, к чему её «гениальные планы» приводили в прошлые разы, да?

***

— Вот! — Панси торжественно выложила на Хельгин стол пергамент, над которым усердно трудилась последнюю неделю.

— Завещание? — флегматично уточнил Салазар, на что Хельга закатила глаза.

— Это всего лишь отвар для укрепления памяти, я его тыщу раз варила маме, земля ей пухом.

В общем-то, Панси уже была согласна, чтобы и ей тоже земля пухом, потому как задолбалась, но встрял Годрик. 

— Разве он не слишком сильный для человека не в маразме?

Он всегда встревал. Вот же за… ботливый какой.

— Самое то, — решительно отрубила она и одним махом выпила зелье.

Прошла секунда, другая, а затем и минута, но никакого эффекта не чувствовалось. Хельга и Годрик смотрели на неё с выжидательным беспокойством. Салазар изучал свиток.

— Антинаучно! В этом нет вообще никакой логики! — пробурчал он вдруг.

Его слова неожиданно огорчили Панси чуть не до слёз. Пусть Салазар знал прискорбно мало в сравнении с её современниками и не тянул по масштабу на воспетый в веках образ, но он был действительно умным — вот уж кого точно взяли бы на Рейвенкло, — и она его мнением дорожила. Неужели даже в те крохи теоретических знаний, что ей удалось из себя с таким трудом выдавить, закрались ошибки? Тем лучше, что Панси решила выпить зелье. Однако признать собственную неуверенность перед ним? Никогда.

— Молчал бы лучше, мистер «я построю огромные подземелья и поселю там своего ручного василиска, чтобы он мог извести всех инквизиторских шпионов, муахаха!». Как вообще грёбаная змея должна определять лояльность волшебника, по-твоему?

А уж если бы он знал, как извратят его намерения в будущем…

— Э-э-э…

— Вот! Ты сам не знаешь! Никто не знает! Логика не твоя сильная сторона, чтобы судить.

— А ты…

— Ша, вы оба, — остановила их препирательства Хельга, тоже заинтересовавшаяся свитком. — На кой нам действительно эти палки. Мы пробовали твою, и ничего не вышло.

— Это потому, что она вас не выбирала. Ни один посох рядом не стоял с подходящей палочкой.

— Антинаучно, — повторил Салазар.

Хуже всего то, что палочка, которую Панси могла бы сделать прямо сейчас, выйдет именно настолько плохой, насколько он думает. Но она должна была оставить им все возможные знания, которые только могла. Пусть это даже не чёткий путь, а всего лишь направление.

— Вот увидишь, — Панси улыбнулась, — за палочками будущее.

Это был убойный аргумент в устах провидицы, которой они её считали. Он нахмурился, но дальше спорить не стал. 

А потом мир вокруг неё мигнул.

***

Хельга всё ещё стояла перед ней, хотя и на несколько дюймов левее, а вот Годрика и Салазара в кабинете не было.

— Куда они исчезли? — получив непонимающий взгляд вместо ответа, Панси объяснила: — Годрик и Салазар. Секунду назад были тут и вдруг исчезли!

Они точно не могли аппарировать, хоть и не из-за защиты — которая ещё не была установлена, — просто она их этому пока не научила: её слишком ужасала перспектива не справиться с расщепом и фактически убить кого-нибудь из них. Порт-ключи тоже отпадали: Панси даже не знала, как их делать, а местные тем более. В этом времени обходились каминной сетью, нестабильными чарами левитации на первый попавшийся ненужный предмет — он мог развалиться в полёте в любой момент вместе с чарами — и самоходными каретами. Ни рессор, ни амортизирующих заклинаний ещё не придумали, и трясло в них немилосердно.

— Годрика и Салазара здесь не было, дорогая, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — лицо Хельги выразило искреннюю озабоченность, а Панси вдруг поняла, что честным ответом будет «не очень». Она осторожно покачала головой и спросила:

— Это из-за зелья?

— Зелья? — Хельга недоумённо нахмурилась на мгновенье, а потом её взгляд просветлел. — Тебя наконец-то отпустило после моего отвара! А мы уж думали, что это навсегда.

— Как долго? — к горлу Панси подкатил комок.

— Четыре месяца.

Это вместо одного запланированного.

— Но это сработало? Я совершенно ничего не помню… — она с усилием сглотнула, однако тошнота не прошла, кажется, только усилилась.

— Сработало! Даже лучше, чем мы думали! — широко улыбнулась Хельга. — У нас теперь есть все необходимые учебники и куча дополнительной литературы. А сколько новых заклинаний! И ещё… — восторг вдруг сменился опасением. — Ох, ты только не волнуйся…

— Мне уже не нравится, к чему ты клонишь. Когда так говорят, дальше бывает именно то, что заставит поволноваться!

— Он правда сопротивлялся, но ты оказалась сильнее. И весь замок слышал, как ты демонически хохотала и кричала про судьбу, избранного и то, что вы должны породить чудовище. Как ты там его назвала… не помню.

И Хельга с виноватым смирением указала на живот Панси. Та опустила взгляд. Очень-очень характерно выпиравший живот.

— Сопротивлялся, да? — Панси скептически прищурилась, почему-то ни чуточки не усомнившаяся в том, о ком именно шла речь. 

Мерлин, да он же здоровенный, не меньше Хагрида! И такой же сильный! Она бы не удивилась, скажи ей кто, что Годрик завалил голыми руками великана. Или мантикору. Или дракона. Ладно, последнего, так и быть, с мечом. И вот этот вот детина сопротивлялся… но безуспешно?! Панси оказалась сильнее? Магия — аргумент, конечно, но у него есть посох! Сопротивлялся он, как же! Она скрипнула зубами: да даже если и так, Годрик был, ну, тоже не гений, и дети у них в результате получатся вдвойне не Рейвенкло. Если не в квадрате. А внуки?! Повезёт, если их вообще возьмут в Хогвартс, а не примут за заплутавших горных троллей, особенно если те комплекцией пойдут в дедушку.

Но и это не самое страшное! У этих внуков наверняка будет ребёнок, у которого однажды тоже будут дети, у которых будут свои, а у тех ещё, и ещё, и дальше… а закончится всё на Поттере! 

— У чудовища случайно не Поттер фамилия?..

— Точно!

Не припрись эта сволочь избранная тогда в Хогвартс, ничего бы не было! Не мог, что ли, до каникул подождать… Всё из-за него! Ну, и из-за Тёмного лорда, конечно, тоже. Кстати говоря…

— Вы с Салазаром наделаете дел, а мне разгребать! — возмутилась Панси. Она зависла, пытаясь решить, кто из этой парочки виноват больше, но пришла к выводу — оба одинаково хороши, а пытаться что-то с этим сделать уже как-то поздно. Рука, словно сама собой, погладила живот.

Хельга, привычная к её непоследовательной манере разговора, не стала ничего уточнять, явно уверенная, что при необходимости Панси ей сама всё расскажет, покажет и объяснит. 

Ну почему, почему Годрик не мог породить линию Поттера с кем-то другим? Он, конечно, мужчина симпатичный, но недостаточно, чтобы соглашаться на такой довесок в потомках! Она уже сильно перекорёжила историю, ничего страшного, если бы кто-то другой родил ему предка мантикорова Поттера… даже если Годрик начал ей нравиться, это не повод…

— Ты добавила что-то такое в зелье, да? — внезапно заподозрила Хельгу Панси.

— Как ты могла так обо мне подумать?! — та аж подпрыгнула на месте от возмущения.

— Мне теперь нравится Годрик. Раньше не нравился. Такого эффекта не должно было быть. Доступ в твою лабораторию закрыт всем, кроме тебя, — отрывисто — тошнота вернулась с новой силой — перечислила Панси.

— И Сэла! — Три четверти грозной репутации Слизерина в веках были на самом деле результатом того, что Хельга постоянно сваливала на него вину за собственные косяки. — Но Годрик тебе с самого начала нравился, и даже если я ошибаюсь, думаю, что дело в твоём даре. Клянусь, зелье было нормальным.

Вот только у неё не было никакого дара. 

Зато была временн _а_ я аномалия и куча неизвестных заклинаний во время битвы за Хогвартс. Если они отправили её сюда, то что ещё могли сделать, как повлиять? Скажем, на эффект выпитого ею зелья…

— Ладно, — недовольно согласилась Панси. Кто знает, что ещё — кроме амнезии и симпатии к Годрику — ей досталось, но не успело проявиться. 

— О, и ты сделала вот это, — Хельга метнулась к ящикам с другой стороны стола, пошарила в одном из них и протянула изящную диадему. Очень печально знакомую Панси диадему. — Ты назвала её шапкой-незабывайкой и отдала мне на тот случай, если эффект зелья кончится.

— Я… сделала? Не взяла откуда-то? Точно? Ты видела, как я её делала? — протараторила Панси со всё возраставшим ужасом.

— Не волнуйся, — тепло улыбнулась Хельга, — я всё время была рядом. Она совершенно точно принадлежит тебе и никому больше.

— Мерлин, — Панси ухватилась за край стола. 

До неё наконец-то дошло: никакой Ровены Рейвенкло на самом деле никогда не было. В прошлом и будущем это всегда только Панси Паркинсон. 

Всё, что она сделает, уже сделано. 

Всё, что она делает, было, есть и будет неизбежно, что бы она ни делала.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Один чих - и Ровена?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407770) by [WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021)




End file.
